prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulgaria
'Basics' Bulgaria has three major physical network providers in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE: *'A1 Bulgaria' formerly known as Mtel''' (Мтел), owned by Telekom Austria *'Telenor '(Теленор): formerly known as Globul, owned by PPF Group *'''Vivacom (Виваком): taken over by Russian investors in 2015 This is added by two providers on 4G/LTE only: * T.com ('formerly Max Telecom) 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz, B3 * '''Bulsatcom '(Булсатком): 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz (B3) All 3 national providers have a good 2G and 3G coverage over 95% of the area. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz like in most of Europe. 4G/LTE has been started by all operators on 1800 MHz (B3) only, added now by 2100 MHz (B1) and 900 MHz (B8). Some MVNOs operate on the networks of the three providers, but don't offer good data rates so far. SIM cards are available in the shops of the providers and in big supermarkets. You need a valid passport or ID card for registration. Bulgaria is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Note, that Bulgarian providers have blocked some plans for roaming, cap some larger data packages at the domestic rate or still apply surcharges. For specifics about the new regulation '''check European Union chapter and every provider below. 'A1 Bulgaria', formerly Mtel (Мтел) A1 Bulgaria is owned by Telecom Austria and was rebranded in 2018 from Mtel (Мтел), and before that Mobitel (Мобилтел). Their prepaid line was called "Prima" (Прима) before and is now called A1 Prepaid. Mtel Coverage Map Mtel has the best 3G coverage in the country with 99.7% of the population in 2015. In 2016 4G/LTE was commercially launched on 1800 MHz (B3) and and covers already 99% of the population in 2020. 'Availability' The regular voice and data A1 prepaid card can bought for 6 BGN in A1 stores (locator in Bulgarian) and partner shops in different varieties: * for 8 BGN: including 4 GB, 200 dom. mins, 200 A1 mins for 30 days * for 6 BGN: including 2 GB, 100 dom. imns, 200 A1 mins for 30 days The SIM card remains valid for 365 days, loaded credit for 90 days. Top-up vouchers are available from 5 to 60 BGN in many stores. They often run different recharge promotions. 'Data feature packs' Data standard rate is 1.50 BGN per MB. These packages for 30 days with data can be added to a regular prepaid SIM: To activate, text code to 789 or type *123# and choose a bundle. They don't renew automatically. They also offer two different top-up schemes called P1 and P2: * P2 gives you for a top-up from 6 to 9 BGN 50 dom. mins, 100 mtel mins and 550 MB, and for every top-up of 10 BGN and more 100 dom. mins, 200 mtel mins and 2 GB, all valid for 30 days at a price of 5 BGN. To activate this scheme text P2 to to 789, to stop text 'Stop P2' to 789. * P1 gives you for a top-up from 6 to 9 BGN 80 mtel mins and 100 MB, and for every top-up of 10 BGN and more 150 mtel mins and 500 MB, all valid for 30 days at a price of 3.50 BGN. To activate you need first change to Plus tariff by texting P to 789 and then P1 to 789. 'Data SIM' Their new data-only SIM is called A1 Prepaid Mobile Internet. It's sold at 50 BGN and comes with 50 GB for 30 days. Standard rate is 1.54 BGN per MB. You can add more data by doing the following top-ups valid for 30 days: * top-up 6-9 BGN: 2 GB * top-up 10-29 BGN: 5 GB * top-up 30 BGN or more: 20 GB Alternatively, you can activate one of these packages: For activation pf the packages dial *123#, to check data balance text "Balans" to 1796. Tourist SIM Their Tourist SIM is now called A1 Holiday+ and sold at 6 BGN in their stores. It comes pre-loaded with 1.5 GB 4G/LTE data and 30 minutes to about 50 countries (listed here), all valid for 10 days. You can add for more: * 2 GB for 10 days: 9.99 BGN, activation: DS1 * 5 GB for 30 days: 29.99 BGN, activation: DS2 Activation is by texting code to 1730. EU roaming Data is given out in EU roaming at the domestic price. In packages up to 228 MB per every BGN is given out at the "Roam like at home" rate. Beyond this FUP a price of 0.0105 BGN per MB applies. When roaming you will receive a SMS with your exact data allowances. 'More info' * APN: internet.a1.bg * Website in English: http://www.a1.bg 'Telenor' (Теленор, formerly GloBul) In 2013 Telenor (part of PPF) from Norway acquired Globul from Cosmote in Greece. In 2014 they changed their logo and name from Globul to Telenor. In 2018 Telenor sold its Bulgarian network to the Czech PPF Group. They started 4G/LTE in 2015 on 1800 MHz (band 3) covering already 75% of population in 2016, open for prepaid: Coverage map. 'Availability' Their new prepaid starter pack is sold in their or in Germanos stores: Telenor.store locator . Mini SIM, micro and nano SIM are available. It comes in three different varieties. The first two here include data valid in EU roaming: * for 6 BGN: including 6 BGN credit, 50 mins to all networks, 100 mins to Telenor, 1 GB data * for 8 BGN: including 6 BGN credit, 10 mins to all networks, 100 mins to Telenor, 2 GB data SIM card stays valid for 360 days, loaded credit for 60-90 days. Check balance by texting 'GC' to 125 free of charge. As a promotion, you get bonuses for top-ups on voice and data SIMs: * top-up 6-9 BGN: 100 on-net mins, 350 MB for 14 days * top-up 9-14 BGN: 50 dom. mins, 100 on-net mins, 1 GB for 14 days * top-up: 15 BGN or more: 100 dom mins, 150 on-net mins, 2 GB for 20 days 'Data feature packs' These data packs are available for prepaid plans. Out of bundle use or overuse is billed with high 2.40 BGN per MB. To check remaining data on pack, type *123#. As of November 2018 their smartphone app "My Telenor" can be used to check balance and for adding additional credits, and they are running a bonus of 1 GB extra, that is valid for 30 days from activation, for free. Data-only SIM Their new data-only SIM card comes in two starter packs: * Mobile Internet 3000: 10 BGN with 3 GB valid for 7 days * Mobile Internet 12000: 30 BGN with 12 GB valid for 14 days It's aimed at tablets and modems, but has voice and text too. Mobile data is only available inside Bulgaria, thus not usable when in roaming outside the territory. As a top-up promotion Telenor gives 3 GB for 14 days when you top-up 9 BGN or more. This can be added by this package: * 1 GB for 14 days: 5 BGN, activation: text 'LS7' to 123 Overuse is throttled to 64 kbps. Tourist SIM For visitors Telenor sells their Prepaid Starter Pack Telenor Tourist for 6 BGN. It contains 30 mins to all EU destinations, Belarus, Bosnia, Georgia, Israel, Kazakhstan, Macedonia, Moldova, Montenegro, Turkey, Russia and Ukraine and 1.5 GB 4G/LTE data valid only in Bulgaria, for 7 days. Out of bundle use is 0.19 BGN per MB. These packages can be added for more data: * 2 GB for 7 days: 9.90 BGN - activation: text 'VG7' to 125 * 3 GB for 30 days: 19.90 BGN - activation: text 'VG30' to 125 * 10 GB for 30 days: 49.99 BGN - activation: text 'DT10' to 125 EU roaming Note that data roaming according to Roam like home in the EU doesn't apply to all data add-ons, only to the data included in the starter packs and the top-up bonuses. Data add-ons are only valid in Bulgaria. On the data-only SIM international roaming is blocked totally. On other SIM cards the standard roaming fee of 0.0105 BGN per MB applies. You can buy these Roam & Surf add-ons for EU roaming on the voice and data SIM cards instead: * 500 MB for 24 hours: 3.99 BGN * 1.5 GB for 7 days: 10.99 BGN * 3 GB for 7 days: 19.99 BGN For roaming in countries in Europe that are not in the EU, two separate packages are offered: * 100 MB for 24 hours: 2.99 BGN * 700 MB for 7 days: 18.99 BGN Activation is online or by dialing *123# option 6/2. 'More info' * APN and username: telenor * Website in English: http://www.telenor.bg/en 'Vivacom' (Виваком, formerly VivaTel) Vivacom (vivatel or BTC, BTK) is the 3rd provider in the country, but still has a good coverage in 3G in Bulgaria: Vivacom Coverage Map. In 2015 they were sold to Russian-backed Spas Roussev. 4G/LTE started in 2016 on 1800 MHz (B3) in the towns of Sofia, Pernik and Vratsa. The 4G network was extended to Varna, Bourgas, Ruse and Plovdiv. The operator has the country’s largest towns within its LTE footprint and 2100 MHz band is added. All allowances are valid for roaming too, but large packages may be capped. 'Availablility' В магазина можете да закупите стартов пакет в различни планове, наред с друго: * Opa: Plan with 5 BGN airtime: 8 BGN * Get free, Call yo: with 3 BGN airtime and a bonus program for recharges: 6 BGN * Viva: Standard prepaid plan with 10 BGN included: 12.99 BGN * Viva International: with 300 mins to Bulgaria, EU, Russia and Turkey and 6 GB data: 6 BGN Recharge vouchers are available for 10, 20 and 50 BGN All these plans don't make a difference for data. Furthermore they offer these combo packs called Bravo valid for 20 days: * Bravo: 300 Vivacom mins, 300 Vivacom SMS and 4 domestic GB: starter pack 6 BGN including 3 BGN credit. Recharge 6 BGN to get 300 mins. 300 SMS and 600 MB or 15 BGN to get 600 mins and 3 GB. * Bravo+: 100 domestic mins and 4 domestic GB: starter pack 10 BGN including 5 BGN credit. Recharge 6 BGN to get 300 mins. 300 SMS and 600 MB or 15 BGN to get 600 mins and 3 GB. Default rate on Bravo is 0.30 BGN/MB. Note that there is no international roaming on Bravo plans. 'Data feature packs' For all these SIMs default data rate is 1.80 BGN per MB outside of bundles and 0.30 BGN / MB for overuse. The following packages are on offer to all plans (except Bravo) above: To activate send code to 1236 or type *123#. Data-only SIM Their data-only SIM is called "Easy Traffic": It has no voice nor text, comes with 20 GB included, valid for 30 days at the price of 20 BGN. The following top-up packages valid for 20 days are offered: * 2.5 GB: 10 BGN * 6 GB: 20 BGN * 8.5 GB: 30 BGN * 12 GB: 40 BGN * 14.5 GB: 50 BGN * 18 GB: 60 BGN * 20.5 GB: 70 BGN * 24 GB: 80 BGN * 26.5 GB: 90 BGN * 30 GB: 100 BGN SIM card stays activated for 12 months after the last top-up. Validating the remaining MB can be initiated by sending USSD code *104#. Data packages are valid only inside the territory of Bulgaria, thus not possible to use in roaming. EU roaming Note that on Bravo plans and the data-only Easy Traffic all international roaming is blocked. It's only possible on the regular add-on packages or at the default roaming rate of 0.0105 BGN/MB. 'More info' *APN: internet.vivacom.bg *Username and Password: VIVACOM *Website in Bulgarian only: http://www.vivacom.bg 'T.com '(formerly Max Telecom) T.com (formerly Max Telecom, also MAX) launched the first 4G/LTE network in Bulgaria in 2014 on 1800 MHz and was rebranded to T.com in 2018. It has only a limited coverage in the 20 biggest cities and the resorts along the Black Sea coast in 4G: Coverage Map Their SIM cards of all sizes and some rental equipment are available at their stores(shop locator) . Note that there is no international roaming on Max SIM cards at all. You can't use them out of the country. Max. speed is 110 Kbit/s for download and 35 Mbit,/s for uploads. 'Data packages' For mobile internet they have these prepaid starter packs: * 50 GB for 30 days: 39.90 BGN * 100 GB for 60 days: 69.90 BGN After having used FUP data volume, speed will be reduced to 256/128 kbps. They can be topped up by these add-ons valid for 30 days: * 10 GB: 14.90 BGN * 20 GB: 19.90 BGN * 30 GB: 24.90 BGN More info * no international roaming available * APN: apn.maxtelecom.bg * Website in English: https://ticom.bg/en/personal/4g-lte/mobile-internet/prepaid 'Bulsatcom '(Булсатком) Bulsatcom is a local fibre company thay focuses on triple play products. It was awarded an 4G/LTE license in 2014 and has so far reached a limited coverage, mostly in major towns and resorts (coverage map: scroll to Мобилният интернет). It doesn't provide roaming for 2G or 3G. So make a network scan before you buy a package. Their SIM card is available in their stores (locator), but it's not recommened for travelling, but rather than stationary use and it includes no internatl. roaming. 4G/LTE data offer These monthly packages for mobile internet via 4G/LTE SIM card are offered with following parameters: Speed will be throttled to 256 kbits download and 128 kbits upload according to their FUP policy. Bulsatcom keeps the right to limit bandwidth during any periods of peak usage of mobile internet services for any user who excess network resources at the expense of other users. There is no international roaming on these plans available. More info * APN: bulsat.com * Website in Bulgarian only: http://www.bulsat.com Category:Telenor Category:Europe Category:9/18 Category:A1